1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to light and light sources. More particularly, the invention may be applied to backlighting of LCD and multi-modulation display systems.
2. Discussion of Background
Light sources are utilized for a variety of purposes. Light sources for displays typically include, for example, lamps for illuminating projection modulators and backlighting (such as CFLs or modulated array backlighting) of LCD panels.